


You Are My Salvation

by DarkMindVagabond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Flashbacks, Graphic Rape, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Violence, after this, i will need my soul cleansed, this is what happens when you are bored and have no life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMindVagabond/pseuds/DarkMindVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Held against her will, forced to be a living sex toy, Kasey has been saved by thugs in leather and criminals in masks. Under their protection, she slowly begins to come to terms with her sister's death and her own horrible months living in the deep dungeons of the man in black. But when her fear and pain are replaced with anger and vengeance, the Fake AH Crew realize that they have gained a very powerful ally, and one that is only 15 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whispers In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This FanFiction was inspired by sleep deprivation, my own anxiety, and a lot of free time on my hands. Each chapter will have the title of a Skillet song, as the title of this story is a similar variation of the song Salvation. All criticism is welcome, unless your are purposely trying to be hurtful, and then you will do the right thing and keep your negativity in a cage. 
> 
> This story contains graphic depictions of rape, violence, gore, panic attacks, PTSD, and many other things that people might find disturbing. If you are squeamish, or don't do well with descriptions of torture and rape, I advise you to click the back arrow. Otherwise, enjoy! ^-^

The only light that could be seen was from the small window that was barred up in the roof. The dust particles were incredibly visible in the sun beams and snow was pouring in through the roof. The room was freezing cold and was extremely dark, smelling of sweat, blood, and sex. In the middle of the room was a body, lifeless, bloody, cold, and malnourished. Blood poured from a bullet hole in the head and a man dressed in all black stood over the body, smoking pistol in his hand.

The body belonged to a teenage girl, striking blond hair cut to her chin, and bruises littered over her bloody ivory skin. Her once blue eyes were iced over and glassy. From a few feet away, a girl with dark brown hair down to her large finger bruised breasts and dark chocolate brown eyes was shaking in fear and tears streaked down her bloody face. Bruises covered her body and there was semen streaking down her cheek and into her hair.

Her hands shook as she tried to crawl to the dead body but the chain on her ankle prevented her from reaching her. Sobbing uncontrollably, her hand reached the body hip of her friend and she lay down in the pool of blood.

“Next time, it will be _your_ head.” The man stomped his foot onto her hand and she shrieked in pain, looking up at his face and she nodded, fearing for her life. “Don’t make me come back down here.” With that, he walked out of the dark basement and the girl crawled away from the body, stained in blood and shivering with the cold and the fear. The bloody, torn blanket to the side was her only source of warmth and she had no choice but to hug the blanket close to her.

How did this happen? The last thing she remembers, she and her sister were coming home late from her roller derby match and they were snatched off the streets without warning. They both woke up in the basement, naked and terrified. Since that day, they were sex slaves and punching bags. Every day, the man in the black suit would come down stairs and use their bodies. Sometimes he was alone, sometimes he wasn’t.

They were never allowed to speak. They were only there to receive cum and be their fuck puppets, as the men would call them. They’ve been here so long that it’s all they knew anymore. Their regular lives were getting blurry and so foggy; she was on the verge of forgetting her name.

Her sister’s corpse was so far away from her… She shouldn’t have spoken… Her sister should have just kept her mouth shut… She paid the ultimate price. The brunette girl was still trembling and staring at her sister’s corpse.

Time was passing by so slowly when suddenly, she heard loud footsteps from upstairs. Shouting soon sounded after the footsteps, and then, she heard gunfire… Machine gun fire. In her fear stricken panic, she did the only thing she could do.

With her last ounce of strength, she screamed the loudest she possibly could. Loud, high pitched, and blood curdling, she screamed bloody murder, praying that someone heard her and that they wouldn’t kill her.

With her small amount of strength, she stood and began pulling on the chain as hard as she could, which was short, jerky, weak yanks on solid concrete.

The chain wasn’t about to budge and the girl fell to the ground at the sound of a loud explosion and wood splinters stumbling down the stairs. A body came flying down the stairs and she only saw black… The man in black!

His body was laced with shrapnel and blood poured from his wounds. He coughed and wheezed and soon, he silenced.

Footsteps came down the stairs along with shouting. A man stumbled down the staircase and all she saw was black leather with white stripes, a purple hoodie, and a blue button up shirt. The faces were obscured behind masks and her fear began to rise… What if they were worse than the man in black? Were they here to kill her?

In fear, she leaped up and crawled away, but her chain stopped her, making her fall to the ground. She began to sob, covering her head and falling into the fetal position. Her body was exhausted and her throat on fire. She didn’t know what to do but to sit here and wait for death.

“We got something!” She heard someone shout. “And it’s really fuckin’ bad!”

“What?” Another person ran down the stairs and it was the sound of a woman’s voice. Very slowly, she turned to see a woman standing next to her, short red hair, tall, muscular, and in a gray suit. She pulled out a very large pistol and pointed it down. The girl shrieked in fear and covered her head, shaking like a leaf. The woman shot but the only thing she heard was metal being snapped. Very slowly, she lifted her head and turned to see that the chain had been shot… Her ankle was now weighed down by the loose metal but other than that, she was completely free.

“Geoff, we found someone. We’re bringing them up,” The woman said into the hand held device. But her sentence was cut short when the brunette began crawling across the ground at an animal like pace. The three men jumped back in complete fear and disgust at the girl’s state and watched her crawl to the dead body on the ground. She lifted the tiny form into her arms and cried like a child who just lost their favorite toy.

Shaking back and forth, she pulled the blond hair from the dead girl’s face and shook as she stared into her lifeless eyes.

Screaming in high fear, she felt a hand on her shoulder and clutched the corpse to her chest, shivering at the leather gloves on her skin.

“We have to go,” The woman said to her. The girl shook her head, hugging the dead thing closer. “Please…” The woman pleaded with the girl who looked up at her soft eyes. The girl stared and very slowly, dropped the body onto the concrete. She turned her head and saw that the man in blue was holding something perfect for this… it was a flame thrower. At lightning like speed, the girl snatched the flame thrower out of his grasp and the three others raised their guns up at the girl.

She was shaking in absolute terror as she aimed the barrel at them all. At the very last minute, she turned and lit the corpse on fire. And then the rest of the room. The blanket caught fire. The remains of clothes caught fire. Everything began to burn. She threw the gun into the corner and shook in terror. All her energy was used up and she had nothing left… Almost in slow motion, her body began falling and her vision went foggy and then black.

This was it. This is how she dies.


	2. Awake And Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasey wakes up from her almost death experience and she meets her saviors, the Fake AH Crew. But not all goes as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be frequent flashbacks to the trauma our main character went through. If you are uncomfortable with that, feel free to skip the stuff in italics. Other than that, enjoy!

She woke up to screams and beeps all around her. Granted, the screams were muffled by doors and walls, but they were still loud. Her head pounded as she looked up at bright white lights. Turning her head to the side slightly, she saw a heart monitor with blurry vision. Her glasses were long gone now. Everything was foggy to her.

She was about to move when she felt immense pain everywhere. A whimper escaped her throat and she began coughing violently. The screaming stopped and the door opened. A man in a black suit with a white button up shirt underneath the blazer walked inside and behind him, it was the woman that saved her life. The girl tried to stop coughing but her efforts were ill attempted. And when the coughing ceased, she held up her hands that were now covered in blood.

Gulping, the girl tried her voice. “C-Can I… have some water?” The woman immediately went to the side of the bed, handing her a large glass of water. She drank it slowly, the water hitting her throat like hot acid. It burned but it was the most satisfying burn ever.

“What do we know about her?” The man said to the woman who picked up a clipboard off the counter top to the left of the room.

“Dangerously malnourished, urinary tract infection, lacerations on her chest, back, stomach, legs, anal tearing, no sign of pregnancy though, I guess that’s good. Also, broken fingers, blood loss, severe bruises, burns, and head trauma. She’s lucky to be alive, Geoff.” The woman read the whole chart without flinching but the man could only stare as the girl’s hands began to tremble as the glass fell from her hands and shattered to the floor.

Out of complete fear, she raised her hands to her face and hid in total terror. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to,” She trembled, trying to remove herself from the hospital bed and clean up the mess. The woman, however, was faster and held her in bed.

“Hey, calm down! I’ll clean it up, sweetheart… Don’t move-- you’ll tear your stitches.” She advised, kneeling down and picking up the broken glass slowly. The girl’s hands suddenly went to her legs and she saw several gauze bandages, covering large stitching on her thighs.

“Where am I?” She said, turning to the man next to her.

“Don’t worry. You’re safe here.” He promised. She nodded a few times and hugged her shoulders. “What’s your name?”

She almost didn’t catch his question. She looked over at him with a dazed expression. “Huh?”

“Your name? You remember it, don’t you?” The woman said, sitting down next to the man. The girl’s face turned ghostly white and she stared down at her feet for a few minutes before speaking up.

“Um…” The woman and man shared a look of concern. “Kasey… My name is Kasey.” Her hands shook as she looked down at them, covered in white bandages.

“Kasey,” The woman started, making the girl look up. “Are you okay with some extra people?” Kasey bit on her lip a little before she nodded. The woman turned the handle and stepped out of the room. The man had his hands cupped together, putting them underneath his mustache, looking extremely puzzled, or concerned.

“Who are you people?” Kasey said, coughing slightly.

“We’re the feared gang of Los Santos. We’re the Fake AH Crew.” Kasey’s eyes went wide and she recognized the name almost instantly. They ruled over Los Santos with an iron fist, criminals in masks, crazed killers in suits, horrid robbers in regal wear! Why did they save her? They very well could have left her to rot in that basement.

The leader of the gang… what was his name…. Ugh… wait, that’s it! “You’re Geoff Ramsey.”

Geoff stood from his seat and bowed very ungraciously. Kasey laughed softly and ended up coughing.

“I guess I can say that I’m very… Very honored, Mister Ramsey.” Kasey bowed her head and Geoff just smiled at her under his thick mustache.

“I don’t want you to fear anyone. As long as you’re here, nothing will ever happen to you. I promise.” He reached for her hand and Kasey smiled, on the verge of tears. Geoff let her hand go, out of fear that he might have hurt her, due to her tearing up.

Kasey choked on her tears and wiped them away. “I’m sorry… It’s just… I didn’t think I would ever be safe again…” And then, she broke down crying.

“How long were you in there, Kasey?”

She went through her brain… It was early winter now; the snow was still fresh on the ground. She was taken in… late spring…? It’s been almost a whole year. “Almost a year…. Wait, what’s today?”

“It’s… December 3rd.” Geoff responded, looking at his phone when he said that.

Kasey laughed, staring at the ceiling. “I’m 15 now… I spent my birthday in the basement of that monster.” Her mind raced back to the basement and she closed her eyes, tears streaking down her cheeks. “My sister didn’t have a chance...”

Suddenly, the door opened and five very happy men ran inside. The one with spiky blond hair was at her side first, grinning. “Look at ‘er! She’s so cute!”

“Yeah, without all the dirt and fuckin’ blood.” The one with glasses and curly red hair mocked, but still smiling. The one with the purple hoodie was staying quiet but it was obvious that he was happy she was alright. And the other one, the man with the skull like face paint, it was hard to tell what he was thinking. He must have been the one in the mask.

“Guys, this is Kasey.” Geoff said. Kasey waved and said the quietest ‘hi’ that has even been produced. Her voice squeaked in the process and she blushed.

“She’s gonna be with us for a while so I expect for _everyone_ to be nice, and helpful! If she wants something, I don’t care if you’re in the middle of taking a shit, you get down here and you help her.” Geoff shoved his finger in their faces and Kasey blushed harder. She tried to flex her fingers but she groaned in pain instead.

“Until she’s better, she’s priority number one. We’re all taking care of her.” Geoff then left the room like an angry animal and Kasey looked up at the red head.

“Was it something I did?” She muttered. He shook his head.

“Don’t worry about that asshole. We’ll take good care of ya,” That sentence… Oh god.

Kasey’s mind went racing back to those dark, horrid nights in the basement… All of those men… and her sister…

_Kasey closed her eyes and she was back down there. A man standing over top of her, grabbing at her hair and holding her to the wall, his extremely large erection poking her in the waist. She gulped in terror and the man breathed down her neck, gripping her by the waist and lifting her tiny body off the ground._

_“Don’t worry, darlin’,” He whispered as the grunts and moans of his counterparts could be heard through the room. Kasey looked down at her sister as another man’s dick was forced down her throat and another man was behind her, forcing himself down the tightness of her ass. Her eyes were full of tears and she tried desperately not to choke, not to enrage them further, a sign of her defiance clear on her face already, the flesh just under her eye beginning to discolor and turn an ugly shade of green and purple._

_“We’ll take good care of ya,” And with a firm, angry thrust, the man shoved his dick deep inside of her vagina, making her squeak in utter pain and freeze in total terror._

Kasey opened her eyes and began to shake and scream.

“Wh-What’s wrong with ‘er?” The blond said, grabbing her hand to try and calm her down.

To say she reacted horribly was an understatement. She nearly leaped out of her skin and from the medical bed, falling to the ground in utter terror. Her rear came in contact with the floor and with the severe tearing to her anal cavity, it hurt like hell.

Kasey made no noise when the pain came. She was as silent as the grave as she felt someone grab her by placing their hands under the back of her knees and holding her shoulders like a mother cradling her child. Kasey looked up to see, in fact, the woman.

“Everyone, out,” She said. The boys exchanged looks before she shouted this time. “OUT!”

They all scrambled for the door and the woman carefully laid the girl back on the bed and brushed her hair out of her face. “Maybe you can meet them later. I’m sorry,” She said. Kasey was still shaking but she nodded, the woman being the only one she felt genuinely comfortable around. In a way, she reminded Kasey of another wonderful woman that used to be in her life. Not her mother, the total bitch. But her aunt on her father’s side. She was blond, tall, beautiful, and so very nice. They used to spend hours riding around on her motorcycle and it was so much fun when she was a child.

When it came to her father’s family, she loved them all… Wait, her father! Oh no, what is she going to do?!

Kasey’s brain was beginning to throb the more she panicked and the woman began to shush her quietly. “Hey, it’s okay, honey… You’re safe here. I promise. No one will hurt you.” She promised. Kasey wiped her tears with her palm, avoiding her broken fingers, and smiled up at her.

“My name’s Jack. I want you to come to me if you need anything at all. I left this here so if you need anything, just buzz, okay, sweetheart?” Kasey nodded and Jack waved before walking out and closing the door behind her. Kasey looked at the device she mentioned and saw that it was a remote, labeled with several names.

**Geoff – The Boss**

**Jack- The Pilot**

**Ryan- The Vagabond**

**Michael- The Wild Card**

**Gavin- The Brit**

**Ray- The Sniper**

**The Fake AH Crew.**

Kasey stared at the remote and then contemplated a large thing weighing on her mind. “Who do I buzz if I’m hungry?”

 


End file.
